Rough
by AngeK15
Summary: Levi is attracted to a girl, and he knows exactly what he wants to do. OC/Levi. M for Lemon/Lime.


Levi looked at Mitzi who sat right next to him. Mitzi kept her head down, avoiding eye contact. Her hands were clasped together in her lap and Levi smirked to himself. Levi had known for a while that Mitzi had a crush on him. It was obvious, the way she acted and held herself around him.

Levi studied her. He thought that she definitely was not _bad _looking. She was similar to Mikasa, with narrow eyes, only slightly wider, and a darker skin tone with black hair that fell around her face. She was shy, and the easiest way to describe her was 'cute'.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he put his arm around her shoulder.

Mitzi startled at the contact. "Heichou Levi? What are you-?" Mitzi was cut off by Levi covering her mouth with his hand. Her brown eyes widened.

"Shh." He silenced her. He removed his hand from her mouth and she began to say something, but before she could even get the words out, he interrupted her.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" He asked and his voice rose a bit. "That's an order.

Mitzi nodded in understanding. Levi moved in closer to her. Mitzi's breath hitched. Levi brought his lips to hers and Mitzi's eyes closed, but Levi kept his open. He wanted to study every bit of her face. A tinge of red rushed up to her cheeks and neck. She was blushing, Levi noticed.

In that moment, Levi realised he wanted to see more of that- of her blushing, turning red all over. He removed his arm from around her, and as if it had a mind of its own, it travelled to her hips, and slowly he untucked her shirt out from her pants, his hand reaching up her back.

He felt goose bumps, and her lips parted against his. He nipped his teeth against her bottom lip gently.

"L-Levi, I can't… I don't…" Levi hushed her by bringing his lips back to hers, and he could feel her melting under his touch. Levi smirked in between the kiss. With her like this, mere jelly under his grip, he could do anything with her. Levi's hand wandered up to her chest, his hand resting on her breast, the other hand working on removing her shirt, and he did in less than five seconds, and soon enough it was on the floor.

He could see her goose bumps clearly now, and she was shivering slightly. He pulled away from her, his eyes roaming her body. She was slim, but not toned like Mikasa was, and to him, that was all that he needed to want to rip her bra off and ravish her.

Mitzi opened her eyes, and her brows knitted. She looked like she was in a dream, and knowing Mitzi, Levi was probably making a dream of hers come true right now.

"Take off your bra." Levi pulled away, his voice husky.

Mitzi chewed at her bottom lip but obliged. Her hands wound around her back and unclasped her plain white bra. There was no need for anything more for Levi to feel blood rush down below. He grasped Mitzi's bra strapped off her shoulders, throwing it to the ground carelessly, joining her T-Shirt on the floor.

Levi's breathing was heavy. "Get up." He rasped. He stood up, and deciding that Mitzi was taking far too long, he took her by her arm and hoisted her up himself. She made a noise and pressed her body against Levi's. Her bare breasts against his made him ache, and he brought himself closer, inching his bottom half even more, grinding on her.

Mitzi bit her lip again, trying not to make a sound, but Levi groaned. He wanted her right now.

He started to push Mitzi backwards until she was against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her and kissed her again, even more roughly than last time. His fingers started working on her white pants, unbuttoning them, and then unzipping them. Slowly he began to slide them down, his lips moving an inch lower with every inch her pants went. He stopped with his lips right above her right breast, until her pants were low enough so that she could kick them off herself.

Levi quickly removed his own clothes that were delaying him from getting what he wanted.

He was only standing there in his underwear, and so was she. He made to remove her black underwear, and when he finally did, there was no stopping himself. His arm wandered down below, his hand near her entrance. Levi's index finger began to rub at her clitoris, and she moaned quietly. She was trembling and moaning in a matter of seconds, but he couldn't have her orgasming just yet.

He stopped playing with her clit, and began to remove his boxers, his length finally free. Without any further delay, he roughly lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, he ankles crossed behind his back.

"This may hurt." He growled. Mitzi nodded, and slowly he began to inch his cock into her.

"Ah!" Mitzi said in surprise. Her face contorted into a painful expression, but it was gone in a matter of moments, and soon replaced into one of sheer joy.

Mitzi's arms joined around Levi's neck.

"Ah! Oh, Levi, Levi!"

Levi groaned, listening to Mitzi moan his name over and over. Levi knew that Mitzi was innocent, which was odd for people joining the legion; everybody know that they might come close to dying made almost everybody want to experience something pleasurable, something fun, something that could come easy to them: sex. Levi included, and knowing that Levi was Mitzi's first made him wild, it made him want to show her the pleasures that she could experience.

With every moment that passed, Levi's thrusts became quicker and rougher, leaving both Mitzi and Levi out of breath very quickly.

It wasn't until Levi felt the unmistakable strain.

"I'm about to cum." Levi warned, his voice in a low growl. He decided that she was going to take it, even if she didn't want it.

Mitzi's neck, face and chest were red. "I think… I think I am too."

Levi made a noise of pleasure and began to kiss her neck, above her collarbone. He began sucking at her skin, making sure to leave a bruise. A temporary reminder for what had happened this night.

"Ah! Ah-! I'm going to-!"

Levi didn't hold on any longer, and realised inside her, his seed mixing with her juices. Levi stopped thrusting, staying inside her for a while longer, enjoying her warmth, but soon enough he pulled out of her, and let Mitzi's legs back onto the ground, but she could barely stand, and she crumpled to the floor.

Levi brought their clothes back over and started to put his clothes back on. He helped Mitzi put hers back on too, his hands caressing her bare skin every chance he could.

After they were both dressed, Levi began to walk away, and as he opened the door, sparing one glance back at Mitzi, she knew she was going to have to find her own way back to her bedroom.


End file.
